As Midnight Approaches
by dancingprincess94
Summary: It is New Year's Eve, of course ALice is throwing a party. Bella doesn't want to go knowing she won't get kissed at midnight. Alice convinces her to go with one word..Edward..New things happen in the long hours of the night and as the new year begins AH


**One~Shot**

**Edward*Bella **

**Hey everyone! This is just a small story for New Year's. I hope everyone enjoys it :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

"Bella get up! We have to go shopping for new outfits for the party tonight." My best friend Alice said pulling my blankets off.

"Alice, did you really have to throw another New Year's Eve party this year?" I asked.

"Of course. Bella, this is the night that the whole year changes. A fresh start. And you get to kiss anyone you want at midnight." She said winking and walking to my closet. I sighed. The one person I did want to kiss would never kiss me. He also happened to be Alice's brother. Edward Cullen. I had liked him all throughout high school and even when he left for college, I just never had the guts to say anything. Alice knew and she tried everything to get us together. I told her to stop and just leave everything alone, but secretly I wished she didn't. I was pulled out of my thoughts by snapping fingers and Alice's tinkling laugh.

"Bella, no more daydreaming about Edward. Come on. Take a shower and get dressed. We have to go. Oh and a little birdie told me that Edward is coming tonight." She said before pushing me into the bathroom and dancing away. I was internally freaking out. Edward was coming tonight. But he probably had a girlfriend he met while attending NYU. Then she would be with him the whole night and once again I would be alone, attempting to hide from Mike Newton. Quickly washing my hair and body I hopped out of the shower. I dressed in the outfit Alice set out for me. Luckily, it was comfortable enough. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my shoes and purse and walked to the living room.

"Ready to go sweets?" She asked. I nodded. As we walked out the door I heard her mumble something about an operation Bella and Edward. Oh no. This could not be good. After many hours of shopping we were finally able to go home.

"Do you mind if we just get ready at my parents' house?" Alice asked. I gulped.

"No that's not a problem." I answered nervously. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, Edward isn't there yet." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. At Esme and Carlisle's, decorations were already being put up. Emmett, Alice's other brother, his girlfriend Rosalie, and her brother as well as Alice's boyfriend, Jasper were all there already.

"Bellsy!" Emmett exclaimed giving me his famous bear hug.

"Hey Emmett. How's it going?"

"Good, lil sis. How about you?" He asked.

"I've been good." I replied. He smiled.

"Hey Rose!" I exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Hi Bella. Ready for tonight?" She asked. I groaned, earning a laugh from her.

"I am never ready for Alice's parties." I told her.

"It could be worse." Jasper added giving me a hug.

"Like my birthday party two years ago?" I responded. He chuckled.

"Just like that."

"Hey that wasn't that bad." Alice chimed in. We all looked at her. "Ok maybe it was, but Bella you are still alive." The five of us laughed.

"Well, I hate to break this up but we have lots to do. So chop chop." Alice said clapping her hands at us.

"Yes Ma'am." We all said. She glared at us and we all quickly dispersed as Alice laughed. By 5, everything was all set up.

"Wow, kids you did a great job." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." We all responded.

"I don't even recognize my own house. That just means you five are on clean up duty." He said laughing. We all groaned.

"Bella, Rose, we have to get ready!" Alice called to us from the stairs. Rose and I ran up to Alice's room. There she had three outfits set out, all similar but very different. Rosalie's outfit was black skinny jeans with a red sparkly halter top and red heels. Alice's was white skinny jeans with a purple shiny strapless top and purple heels. Mine was dark skinny jeans with a dark blue one shouldered top that had silver accents in it and silver heels.

"These are so cute Alice! I love them all." Rose exclaimed. I smiled.

"They are really cute." I agreed.

"Ok Bella, you are getting ready first. So make up, hair and then you can get dressed." I groaned. I disliked Bella Barbie with a passion.

"Just don't go crazy please." I said.

"We won't." They said at the same time. I sat down in a chair that sat in front of Alice's vanity. Alice began on my makeup while Rose worked on my hair. After being attacked with make up brushes, lip gloss, curling irons and hair brushes they allowed me to get dressed.

"Don't look in the mirror yet!" Alice yelled at me. I laughed.

"I won't!" I yelled back. Quickly getting dressed I walked back into Alice's room.

"Woo Bella." Rose said and whistled. I blushed. She laughed.

"Ok, you can look in the mirror now." Alice told me. Tentatively I stepped closer to the mirror and gasped at the girl looking back at me. She had smokey black and silver eye shadow with mascara and lip gloss. Her hair was in smooth curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders, while pinned up on one side. I attacked Rosalie and Alice with hugs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. So much!" I said. "I actually look pretty."

"Bella, you already are beautiful. We just added some things." Alice said smiling.

"Well, I love it."

"Glad to hear that. Now go downstairs, let Emmett and Jasper know that we are finishing getting ready and we will be down in a minute." Rose told me. I nodded and left them to get ready.

"Hey Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice told me to tell you that they will be down in a little bit. They are getting ready." I said walking into the living room only to see them talking to someone I could point out in a crowd anywhere. Edward was here.

"Ok Bells." Emmett said looking at me. "Woo Bells, you look smokin'!" He exclaimed. I blushed even more. Edward turned around.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling.

"Hi Edward." I managed to gasp out.

"Look, Edward is already leaving Bella speechless." Jasper said snickering. I blushed even more.

"Shut up you two." Edward said. I sent him a look of relief and he sent me his crooked grin. They just snickered more. I rolled my eyes and went to go see if Alice and Rosalie were done. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs they were coming down.

"Finally." I said. "You're boyfriends are not being very nice." I said. They laughed.

"It isn't funny. They just completely embarrassed me in front of Edward." I said.

"Edward's here?" Alice exclaimed running the rest of the way down the stairs.

"It'll be ok Bella. Just laugh at them and say something right back." Rose told me patting my shoulder. I followed her into the den. Emmett looked at her, his jaw falling open as well as Jasper's with Alice.

"Trying to catch bugs?" I asked snickering. They blushed and closed their mouths. Alice and Rose gave me a high five.

"So Alice, when does this party start?" Edward asked.

"People should start arriving at 8:00." She answered. "Which means we have to get the food out." We set out the snacks and drinks. At 8 people flooded through the door. By 9 the house was full. Dancing began and I was in the corner drinking my soda, people watching and keeping my eye out for Mike. Then I would have enough time to hide from him.

"Dance with me?" I heard the unmistakable velvety voice of Edward as he took my hand. A spark flew through my hands and all I could do was nod. Smiling he led me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. We were dancing, ignoring everything and everyone around us. My arms tightened around his neck as his tightened around my waist. I could feel his breath against my ear and shivered slightly. The song ended and I expected Edward to abruptly pull away, instead he held me tighter.

"Edward, the song is over." I whispered.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we have to stop dancing." He replied in the same hushed tone. I smiled slightly and continued to dance with him. Another song began and more couples filled the floor.

"Drink?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes please." I said. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the dancing and into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and drank half of it in one gulp.

"I'll be back." He said, disappearing out of the kitchen before I could respond. Alice and Rose flew in right after him mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you just danced with Edward for God knows how many dances and all you say is 'what'?" Alice screeched. I chuckled.

"We were just dancing." I replied.

"Bella," Rose began, "That was not just dancing. His arms were wrapped possessively around you and his head was bent down to your level practically the whole time. Everyone could feel the chemistry between you two. It was filling up the whole room." I spit out the water I had just taken a drink of.

"That is not true. Ok maybe we were standing closer than friends should while dancing but there was no chemistry." I denied.

"There was chemistry. No one in that room looked at you two, we all felt like we were intruding on an intimate moment." Alice said. I thought about what she said for a moment.

"What if it just a one time thing? He could have had too much to drink." I said although I knew he hadn't had any. They both scoffed.

"All three of us know that Edward has not had anything to drink." Rose said. Dang it.

"Ok fine you guys win. But don't expect anything to happen after tonight. I would rather just live in the moment than get my hopes up and have them be crushed." I said.

"Oh, something is going to happen. Have a good New Year's Eve." Alice said, as they both winked and disappeared. Those two were driving me crazy but I loved them. Edward hadn't come back so I left the kitchen. I grabbed something to eat real quick and found Alice and Rose again, with Emmett and Jasper. Oh no.

"Hey Belly, find lover boy yet?" Emmett asked. I punched his shoulder.

"Emmett, shush." I said. He erupted into laughter.

"He's probably deciding how to ask her out or something." Jasper added.

"You two are worse than Alice and Rose." I said. "Sorry girls." I added. They laughed.

"It's ok. But that is our job." Alice said. I agreed.

"You two though," Rose said poking Emmett and Jasper in the chests, "Need to leave Edward and Bella alone. Let them deal with this themselves. Even though we all know how it will end."

"You guys, he probably realized that I'm not good enough and we were just dancing just because." I said.

"Bella, stop it. You are perfect for him. I'm not saying that because you are my best friend and he is my brother. It is true. You are everything he looks for in a girl. Although he doesn't realize it yet, you two will end up together in the near future. So stop doubting yourself, boots that confidence and go get your man." Alice said. We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice, thanks for that. You are the best." I gave her a quick hug and ran to go find Edward. To talk to him at the least. I didn't see him in the kitchen or on the dance floor. Not even in the den. My last option was outside. Walking outside and rounding the corner I didn't see Edward, but the one and only Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella." He said.

"Uh, hi Mike." I replied quickly.

"I've been looking for you. I was going to ask if you wanted to dance or hang out."

"Uh, I'm not really in the dancing mood." I responded waiting for the right moment to escape.

"But you had no problem dancing with Cullen. Just one dance?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry Mike but I must decline." I said politely. He began walking closer to me. I was really not in the mood for this. "Mike, I uh have to go. I'm looking for someone." I said about to turn around but he grabbed my wrists.

"Bella, just give me a chance." He whispered.

"No Mike." I responded more forcefully this time. Then he kissed me. It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was rough and disgusting. My hands pushed against his shoulders and finally he backed off. I saw Edward.

"Edward, wait." I began but he cut me off.

"Save it Bella." Then he walked, well more actually stomped away.

"Mike, can't you go bother Jessica?" I screamed. "And leave me alone." I ran away from Mike and into the house looking for Edward. I spotted Alice.

"Alice have you seen Edward?" I asked. She shook her head. I looked in the den and didn't see him, then went into the kitchen. I found him, just as he was throwing back a shot of who knows what.

"Edward." I whispered softly. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"What Bella?" He asked harshly.

"Can I explain?" I asked.

"Explain what? It was clear what you were doing. You want to be with Newton?" He spat out his name, "Go ahead. But warn me next time before I get ready to ask you out because I have wanted to for many years and haven't been able to. Because you are the most beautiful, talented, smartest, kindest and most selfless woman I have known." He said. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. So he had another shot.

"Edward, stop." I said taking the alcohol away. He tried to grab it back. "I'm not with Mike. I was looking for you. He cornered me, was talking to me and I was trying to get away. The he kissed me and I was trying to push him off. You got there just as I pushed him off." I said. He looked at me.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He whispered.

"Yes Edward. Mike is not the person I want to be with." I said shuddering at the thought. He laughed and moved closer to me setting the shot glass down just as I set the alcohol down.

"Then who do you want to be with?" He asked even closer to me. I sucked in a breath.

"You Edward. I have ever since I first met you." I answered. His arms snaked around my waist and his head dipped down to mine. I heard in the distance the countdown to midnight beginning.

10…9…8… "So will you be my girlfriend?"

7…6…5… "Nothing would make me happier."

4…3…2… "I'm going to kiss you." He said.

1…His lips crashed to mine. He smiled into the kiss and held me tighter. My feet were no longer on the ground and he was twirling me around.

"Finally!" Rose.

"Awww little Eddie and Bellsy." Emmett.

"Could have waited longer." Jasper.

"We are going to be sisters!" Alice.

"Happy New Year Bella." Edward said setting me down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Happy New Year Edward."

~The End~

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all like this one shot :) I wish you all a wonderful year in 2011! :) **


End file.
